Loving the Unloveable
by xXNew-Years-ReVoLuTiOnXx
Summary: NO! This was NOT stolen from xXAngelOfTheOceanXx! I AM THE SAME PERSON! Please do not report me or anything like that, because this is now the only copy on FF and will be only updated HERE! Story bio is inside, please R&R! Thanks!


Loving the Unloveable - Chapter One

A storm wasn't exactly the way eighteen-year-old Kryssi had wanted to start her summer vacation. Fat drops of rain pelted the windshield of her mud-spattered Toyota Tacoma, and she'd already had to stop twice to tow her friends out of deep potholes. Adam's little red VW Bug was just no match for the washed-out dirt roads, but since Kryssi's truck was loaded down with everyone's bags and the coolers, they hadn't had any other choice. There wasn't enough room for one person driving, let alone her and four passengers. But finally, two hours behind schedule, the thick tires of the truck splashed muddy water on a broken sign nearly buried in a thick coat of foliage. The faded letters were barely visible in the stormy weather, but the five people could still make it out as they passed: "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake."

"Man this sucks!" Miguel griped nearly half an hour later as they stood dripping wet beneath the porch of one of the rickety cabins. Their stuff was piled in a sodden heap just inside the door, but thankfully nothing had been seriously damaged.

"Well you know this was mostly your idea, right?" Kryssi sassed as she tried vainly to degtangle her damp, waist-length tresses. The sixteen-year-old Latino wasn't amused.

"I swear the weather man said it wasn't supposed to rain for the next week and a half!" he argued as he swiped his own thick bangs away from his eyes.

"Bro, everyone knows the weatherman is full of shit," Adam retorted. He was the oldest in their group at twenty-two, and he was also the reason why their biggest cooler was mostly filled with alcohol.

"C'mon guys don't argue."

The two men rolled their eyes good-naturedly and Miguel swallowed whatever snarky comment he was about to say as Adam's little sister Beth finished speaking. Where Adam was the oldest in the group, Beth was the youngest at twelve. And where Adam was ruggedly handsome at nearly six-foot-two with a sexy mop of sandy-blond hair and perfectly sculpted muscles, Beth was innocently beautiful with honey-brown ringlets and flawless alabaster skin. Both siblings had striking emerald eyes.

"Look, why don't we just get inside where it's probably drier?" the last person in their group piped up, her thin arms crossed akimbo over her large... 'assets'. Nineteen-year-old Miranda was the poster child for her father's plastic surgery clinic, from her fake bosom to her perfectly straight nose and puffy silicone lips. A wannabe Jersey Shore girl. She was also kind of a bitch in Kryssi's opinion, but since she and Miguel had been friends since they were in diapers, if the Latino was okay with Miranda than so was she. Even though she would never match up to the bleached blond's unnatural beauty.

While the younger teen did have thick waves of ebony hair and peircing electric blue eyes, her skin bore the uneven tan of working hard on a horse ranch all day instead of the perfect overall tan Miranda achieved at a salon. And where the blond teen had a model's silky-smooth visage, Kryssi had a network of scars lacing over the left side of her face from a car accident four years ago that sent her through the windshield. They started on her forehead at the base of her hair and snaked across her eye, cheek, jaw, and down across her collarbone and shoulder to her elbow. Another patch of gruesome scar tissue also spiderwebbed across her hip and lower back, and her right forearm bore the marks from broken bones and metal rods.

"Hey _loca_, you comin'?" Miguel called as he poked his head out the cabin door. Already the warm glow of a fire backlit the dark-skinned Puerto Rican as he gave his best friend a lopsided grin.

"Yeah c'mon Krys don't space out on us now," Adam added from inside, ruffling her hair like a child as she pulled herself from her thoughts and finally trotted inside after them.

"Man, shut up Adam!" she exclaimed as she pushed him away with a fierce scowl. Then she punched him playfully in the arm for good measure, which only made him laugh, and with a roll of her eyes she slung the damp strap of her black duffel bag over her shoulder.

"I call the bed by the window!" she yelled.

"Not if I get there first!" Miguel yelled back, sprinting across the long room just as Kryssi dropped her bag and did the same. But the high school track star beat him without even breaking a sweat.

"Kids," Miranda spat under her breath before perching daintily on the edge of a bed on the oppsitie side of the room, her muddy brown eyes throwing sparks as Adam leapt over the pile of luggage and coolers to join the two teens wrestling around on the floor. Beth squealed with laughter from her spot on her bed beside a pink Barbie suitcase. Outside the rain faded to a gentle mist, and the forest surrounding the lake seemed to hold its breath...

* * *

The next morning, Kryssi was woken abrputly by the sound of voices outside the cabin. She shot up from her warm nest of covers seriously pissed and ready to throw down, and she snatched her trusted bowie knife from the small nightstand next to her. Around her the others still slept soundly, Miguel snoring softly as he lay spread eagle on his back and Adam stretched out with Beth curled up against his side like a kitten snuggling up to a Rotweiler. Only Miranda was awake, filing her nails as calm as could be as she leaned back against her headboard.

"Do you hear that?" Kryssi hissed quietly.

"Yeah," the blond teen replied in a normal voice. "It's just the others. God, chill out."

"Others?! What others?" the younger girl was aghast as she scrambled to her feet.

By now her angry tones had woken the siblings, who simultaneously rubbed their eyes and yawned, but Miguel was still passed out because he'd stayed up half the night trying to find signal in the old cabin so he could text his girlfriend, who was vacationing with her family in Florida.

"Whus goin' on?" Adam mumbled, half-awake, while Beth's sleep-touseled head poked up from beneath her blanket.

"When were you going to tell me there were others coming?!" Kryssi demanded, her head whipping back and forth between Miranda and Adam.

"Oh my God would you chill out?" the blond girl snapped again. "They're just a couple friends, okay? Why don't you take the stick out of your ass for once?"

Kryssi's mouth gaped in furious shock, but a second later she snapped her jaw shut, her teeth coming together with an audible click, and rounded on Adam.

"Did you know about this?" she growled.

"Yeah," he replied soothingly, holding up his hands in a sign of peace. "I was gonna tell you but it just never came up. These are cool people though, so don't worry about it Krys."

She let out a heavy breath through her nose, her shoulders still drawn tight with tension, and with a roll of her eyes she finally stormed over to her bag to grab some clothes.

"I'll be in the bathroom," she grumbled.

Miranda mumbled something unintelligble under her breath as the thick door slammed shut, finally waking Miguel from his stupor. He snorted loudly and rolled right off the side of the bed, landing on the floor with an equally loud thud.

Thirty minutes later Kryssi finally stepped outside into the early morning sunshine to find a small group of people standing around the three vehicles. Her Tacoma and Adam's bug had been joined by a plain beige Sedan, and she saw Miranda leaning against the bumper talking to a guy about Adam's age. At their side was a younger teen and girl, both of whom Krys didn't recognize. She left them and turned towards the lake where Beth and Miguel sat beside the final little girl of the new group while Adam crouched next to the fire cooking hot dogs.

"Well look who decided to join us!" Miguel exclaimed as the ebon-haired teen plopped down on the old log beside him.

"Shuttup," she grumbled half-hearedly before snatching a dog from Adam and shoveling it down her throat in two bites. Her stomach proceeded to growl for more.

"Kryssi this is Kacy," Beth chirped with a huge grin as she motioned to the little girl. She appeared to be about six years old with a short mop of auburn hair and pretty hazel eyes, and when she smiled the freckles across her nose and cheeks almost seemed to dance. The older teen had a soft spot for little ones and had to admit she was really cute.

"Hey kiddo," she murmured with a soft smile. But that smile faded a second later as Miranda pranced over with the other people right on her perfectly manicured heels.

"Guys you all know Dillon," she began, her gaze passing right over Krys. "And these are his friends Drew and Brooke."

Dillon was definitely the oldest of the newcomers at about twenty-five, and he had a short-cropped head of hair the same color as Kacy. The teen figured they were siblings. Drew had choppy brown hair and brown eyes, light brown skin and brown clothes. Overall he just reminded Kryssi of the color brown, and she didn't like him from the start, even though he stuck to her side like a tumor the moment he saw her. Brooke, the last of the new group, was sixteen and very quiet. She was a mousy girl with pale blond hair and murky green eyes, and she immediately sat down and refused to speak. But every few seconds Krys saw the teen's eyes flicker towards Adam.

_Well this is fun_, Kryssi thought sarcastically as she sat amidst the chattering group. They all seemed to be leaving her out of the conversation, and a part of her knew it was because the newcomers were thrown off by her scars, but she figured her friends could at least try and make an effort to include her. It wasn't like she was going to bite their heads off. Only little Kacy didn't seem to be fazed, but after a few minutes the older teen realised it was because the child was completely blind. Yet it didn't stop her from being a perky little girl as she chatted Kryssi's ear off and chased Beth easily around the open clearing next to the sprawling lake.

But every time the black-haired teen glanced towards the bordering forest, she couldn't help but notice a flickering of movement in the thick underbrush... A shadow just a shade darker than the other shadows that seemed to be watching them from a distance... And even in the warm sunlight, a shiver raced down the girl's spine...


End file.
